SOUL'S DEATH
by STAILS565
Summary: Soul fights a stranger that's called Crovus , he gets mortally wounded in battle, But Before he dies on Maka's arms , he tells her his feelings for her. now a two-Shot , but Hey, My Head is full of Aghast stories , some are death.
1. SOUL'S DEATH

STAILS565:Hi there , STAILS565 here

SOUL: Sup, Soul here

STAILS: heres another , its just a one shot I Think.

SOUL: I die , right.

STAILS: Yes, you die here , but die fighting.

SOUL: nice, as long , that I die Fighting is Cool.

STAILS: yes, its cool , but sad, Hey, my brain is full of angst stories, and some is Death stories, WHATS WRONG WITH ME.

SOUL: that's nice, nice.

STAILS: the disclaimer please if you will.

SOUL: sure , STAILS565 doesn't own the show Soul Eater

STAILS: okay, thanks Soul

SOUL: no prob

STAILS: on with the fic.

SOUL'S DEATH

The group , is fighting the enemy, A raven-haired man said," Guys, let's retreat , its to much ,we can't keep up like this". A white –Haired man which was on one knee & Holding his injured right side Managed to Say", I Will Fight him"

" What, Soul , your going to die", A sandy blonde –haired young woman said.

Soul said," If his no defeated , were going to die Maka , I will Die here, if I have no choice Just Go".

"But-",Maka was about to say.

Soul Yelled," GO GUYS"!

The group didn't argue they just nod , & left, Maka look at him , & she pray mentally that his not going to die.

" well, well, well your going to fight in that state", The Enemy said

Soul Managed To Say", Even when I Die , Your going down with me".

The Enemy laugh," Really , you just a bastard , your going to die my friend".

The enemy Disappeared , Soul is fast as well, he block , the stranger's attack , " Im not going to get defeated Crovus", Soul said, Crovus smile evilly , and Give Soul an Uppercut , & send the white-haired man flying , but Soul did a trick to land on his feet, but he fall to one knee, & Cough up blood.

" Damn it , Sigh , Maka , you need to live", Soul Thought , he then look at Crovus, He did the move , & was able to injured Crovus, The raven-haired man growled , Soul jump but Crovus did the move , Soul block it , but it was so strong for him to hold on , The shot hit at full force, A Soul – Breaking scream , came out of the white – haired man, When the shot has happen, Soul was at the wall , he fell , his body was numb but not completely , He did the trick to land on his feet, but he fell to his knees, He cough up blood.

On The OutSide: The rest of the group was there , Maka Said", please Soul, Be okay".

" Maka , Soul will be okay , He will",BS Said "I Hope", He thought.

Liz Said," He maybe the leader of this group , but he doesn't need to do something Stupid".

Maka still prays , she have both of her hands clasp , like the position of praying ,but standing up,

Back at the battle: Soul is mortally wounded ,his forearms , were scratched , skin pilled off, he was a bloody mess , he was bleeding uncontrollably , His vision is begin to blur, "Damn it, I used up my strength but I need to hold on, & fight", Soul Thought.

Crovus Chuckles", Now is your end Bastard ".

He did the same move , Soul did the same , The white- haired man , try to avoid it but he still got more injured , They injured each other , Crovus Was wounded but not Fatally, He disappeared , soul on the other hand , was even more wounded, He fell to his knees , " Better , get to the others", the white –haired man thought , he cough up large amount of blood.

On The OutSide: His friends are waiting , Patty is the first one who spot a dark figure coming," Guys , look"! She pointed where she saw it, A dark figure came , when it came into View , It was Soul, He was fatally wounded, His forearms , are scratched , Skin Pilled off , there was a large wound running from his left shoulder to his right hip. "SOUL"! Maka yelled , she went to him, the others did the same, Soul fell to the ground but Maka got him just in the nick of time.

" I.. I.. guess this is the.. end for me", Soul Said weakly,

Maka said", This is not the end Soul, is not the end". She have tears falling down her cheeks, Soul did too, but it is mix with blood , so he'll look like he is crying blood.

"Ma..Maka I can't hold on much ..longer , this wounds are fatal", Soul managed to say, his voice got weaker everytime he talks, Theres was a wave of pain that hit the white haired man's body.

Maka look at Soul's crimson eyes , His friends are seeing , that life is draining Out of him.

" Pl..please Maka Live For.. for Me Fo…for both of us ", Soul say weakly, he cough large amount of blood .

Maka Said," Yes, Soul I Will".

" And , Im in Love with You Ma..ka", The white –Haired man said.

Maka is surprise , but Soul look at her eyes , He sees Love in them

Maka said," Im in love with you too".

She leans to kiss Soul's bloody lips , when they broke apart , Soul felt another wave of pain it hit him at full force,at the same time , he cough up blood.

" No, Our friend is going to Die",Tsubaki thought

Soul felt it , his eyes began to be lifeless , " & one more thing , its seems like a request , & I know you guys are going to do it".

" What is it?" BS asked, his the opposite of the girls , He show his emotions completely, even though he is Soul's second-in command.

The White-Haired Man look up & Said," Kill That Bastard for me would ya".

Kid Said", We, Will Soul , We will".

"But were going to be alone", Liz Said

Soul took a breath , but even that it hurts him too, he look at his friends & Said ," I maybe gone , but im going to be with you , as a spirit as Soul".

The injured man , close his eyes but not with his last words," Live Guys".

The only thing that the group is seeing is their leader's lifeless body, Maka look down , now Soul's gone , from this world .

" Lets make him a funeral that suits him", BS tried to say, Soul was his childhood friend , now his friend is dead , right in front of him.

Kid Said," Then lets kill That Bastard Crovus".

STAILS: * Sigh Sadly*

SOUL: *whistles*

STAILS; okay , now im done , im going to do an anime style version of a movie.

SOUL: Another

STAILS: Yes, this movie is called "Goemon", Its cool , your going to be the main character Soul

SOUL; Cool, so Review Guys , Review .

STAILS: No mean Reviews

SOUL: Only Advice & Nice Reviews are welcome


	2. REVENGE, SOUL APPEARS

STAILS: okay, this story, now is going to be two shot.

SOUL: you think so?

STAILS: yeah, someone wants to read this story , and its following it.

SOUL: cool.

STAILS: I know right , now review reply for that person

: yeah, its sad , sorry ,I had this since IDK, Friday, but keep up on upcoming stories, and my other ones, and im glad you like this one.

SOUL: okay, what chapter is this?

STAILS: this chapter , is that your friends avenge you, and you appear at the end.

SOUL: cool, and kiss Maka right?

STAILS: and yes you kiss Maka.

SOUL: nice.

STAILS: yes, nice Soul , can you please do the Disclaimer.

SOUL: sure no prob, STAILS565 doesn't own the show only the plot and the Oc Crovus.

STAILS: cool, thanks.

SOUL: no problem.

STAILS: on with the fic.

SOULS'S DEATH

CHAPTER 2

REVENGE, SOUL APPEARS

After Soul's death, the leader's team, were practicing ever since, Maka , who was surprise that Soul reveal his feelings for her when he was about to die, wanted revenge now, Black Star , the second in Command and childhood friend, couldn't take it either , the leader was his friend, now his gone , he too wants revenge , along with the others.

" Okay, now it seems were ready", Kid said, the blade specialist & another childhood friend of Soul's .

Liz said," lets go and finish Crovus".

The team nodded , they leap through the trees .

WHERE CROVUS IS AT:

The raven haired man , already healed his injuries he got when he fought Soul, now his team is after him, " Shit , now that bastard's team wants revenge well lets see if they can take me on".

WHERE THE TEAM IS AT:

Soul's team, stop, close where Crovus is at,

"There he is", Maka said , pissed off , she is pissed because her lover is now dead,

Tsubaki said," don't act like Soul maka , please."

" Tsubaki I want revenge , I want to avenge Soul's death , even he said it before he died", Maka said.

Black Star said," Okay, what are we waiting for lets go kill that bastard".

They agreed , and went to fight the guy who killed their team leader.

THE MEADOW:

Crovus is waiting for them , and they came , " so you want to defeat me huh ", he said.

Maka is holding her weapon and said," no, destroy you , bastard".

" Very well, lets see if you can hold on like your leader", The raven haired man said.

The battle started, Crovus first went to Liz , Kid , & Patty , which they fought , Liz try to hit him but Crovus went behind her , " To Slow", He said, and hit the older Thompson , Patty yelled," LIZ"! , The enemy went to her and hit so hard that Patty went flying , Kid went to catch her and he did.

Maka and Black Star , was fighting him now , Crovus, injured , them severally ,and said," Now You will die", and was about to injured Maka.

" NOOOO, MAKKA!", Black Star yelled , he went to her, Crovus was about to kill her, but BS went between them, he got a life threating scar , on his torso, from his left shoulder to his right hip, the blue haired man fell to his knees , and cough up blood.

Maka stare at him and said," Black Star why"?

" because , You are im… important ," BS said, he and Soul did a promise, if the white haired man died , BS will protect Maka.

" Stupidity , You will die instead of her", Crovus said

Black Star look at him & Said," You will die bastard," then he charge at him, BS penetrated Crovus , But managed to not let his enemy do the same thing , Crovus , cough up blood.

" no… This can't … Be … I … I ca… Can't die", Crovus said

BS Replies," well, now lets see if you survive motherfucker".

The blue haired man took out his knife , he let Crovus fall down to the floor. BS did the same he fall backwards , Maka got him , the blue haired man's wound was not fatal, he will live.

Liz was not that injured she came , and said," Lets do camp here now". She crack her back ," ah , That's good, lets go Maka".

The sandy blond haired woman nodded," Alright".

She helped BS as well , when they got to a perfect place to set up camp, BS was healed, he and Maka was awake, a white light appear , it was forming a human figure, and it was Soul.

The White haired man is wearing is wearing the same clothes he was wearing when he died, he said," Hi guys".

" Soul", Liz said

They are surprise of seeing the spirit of their leader ,

Maka said," Soul , you're here now".

" Yeah, im here, Black Star thank you for saving Maka for me", Soul said

BS answers," It was nothing Soul ill keep my promise to you, ill protect her no matter what".

The white haired man replies," I belive in you BS , to keep your promise".

Soul look at his love, and walk to her, Maka did the same thing.

" Oh Maka, you still okay", Soul said

Maka asked," why did you have to die Soul"?

The white haired man , put his left hand on Maka's waist , & his right on her chin, even if his a spirit he can make that he can touch solid objects.

" I need it too Maka , I need it too, if I went with you Crovus will kill you ", Soul said, Maka have tears rolling down her cheeks, which Soul clean it with his thumb gently .

Maka said," But We could, I Love you Soul".

" I Love you too Maka", Soul said , before he kiss his love , it was a gentle kiss , when they broke apart, Soul walk backwards using his right hand to hold Maka's.

Soul said," Remember Ill always be with you guys , and with you Maka".

Tsubaki said," Its good to see you Soul".

The white haired man let go of his love's hand , and said," likewise Tsubaki likewise".

" Soul are you going to appear often now?" Liz asked

Soul replies," Yes, I will now appear often , for all of you and for Maka".

Soul's spirit form flickered , " Oh no , my chakara is fading, ill appear often fro now o, please guys live for me for all of us".

" We will my love we will", Maka said

Soul said," I love you Maka".

Maka went to him , they hug," I love you too Soul".

They kiss , it was gentle , not rough, Soul's arms were at Maka's waist, & Maka's were around Soul's neck, the sandy blond woman have tears in her eyes as well, when they broke apart , Soul was beginning to fading, they let go, the white haired man said," Ill Watch over you my love".

They watch as Soul fades away, the white light that he was formed , was disappearing little by little, when he was gone , Maka have her right hand on her chest , she was holding Soul's dog tags , and she said," I love You soul"

Tears were falling down her cheeks.

STAILS: okay finished, Im sorry if the scene , on the end , is not what you guys wanted, Romance is not my thing, I try my best.

SOUL: what about WEDDING DRESS it's a Romance fic.

STAILS: its my first one, and AngelOfFluffiness is helping me as well.

SOUL: cool, so review guys, review, Remember to follow STAILS565 for new stories as well, as the current ones.

STAILS: you know what kind of fics are welcome .

SOUL: no rude reviews

STAILS: only nice/advice reviews are welcome

SOUL: so review.


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

STAILS: SUP, STAILS565 here

SOUL: Yo, Soul here

STAILS: This here is an author note.

SOUL: For which story

STAILS: " SOUL'S DEATH"

SOUL: What are you gonna say

STAILS: Well, I will not continue this, because I don't have a plot for this fic.

SOUL: but your gonna continue others right

STAILS: Well, yeah of course, but if there aren't any reviews ill not update simple as that, so they need to review on each.

SOUL: What happen if you know one have a plot for this?

STAILS: They need to review for permission.

SOUL: Okay, so this story is discontinued for a while.

STAILS: For me to think of a plot

SOUL: So , if any of you got a plot in mind and want to adopt this story you need to review for permission alright.

STAILS: so , I will not update this one so sorry.

SOUL: So follow the other stories, that are here.

STAILS: so review this okay.


End file.
